DarkSohma?
by sukidesusukiattekudasai
Summary: Dark from DN Angel is now a sohma, but his curse is unlike anyother. He seems to like Tohru too. Will Yuki and Kyo confess there love to Tohru before Dark takes her? And what animal does he have if all the zodiac animal are taken? And why was he thrown ou
1. Summary

This is the full summary I coudn't fit it, on the front thing because they give you such a small space to write it >. 

* * *

Hi this is a better summary:

Dark from DN Angel is now a sohma, but his curse is unlike anyother. He seems to like Tohru too. Will Yuki and Kyo confess there love to Tohru before Dark takes her? And what animal does he have if all the zodiac animal are taken? And why was he thrown out of the Sohma family? and why didn't he transform when Tohru hugged him. but the biggest question... If he was banished, why did he return just know, and not sooner. He has to have a reason.

* * *

I hope you read it!


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Sohma

hi this is just my second fanfic, so plz don't be to mean and please reveiw! thanx this fic includes 2 of Yukiru Sagisaki's characters from DN Angel Dark and Krad, And the rest of the characters are from Natsuki Takaya's Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Knock Knock _some one was knocking at the door, "I'll get" Tohru said cheerfully, "where does she get her energy?" Kyo drowsily said. Outside it was storming, it was October, so it was in the typhoon season. "stupid cat" Yuki said in his why am I even here? voice"don't you realize that the only one tired here is you?" "SHUT UP YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled "I'm gonna...zzzzz" Kyo had fallen asleep.

"oh my goodness!" tohru said worrilidly "you have to come in and dry your self off!" "Shigure!" Tohru called "oh my love has called my name I'm so happ..." Shigure was cut off by Yuki hitting him with his school bag. "oh yes I forgot you're the one with the dictionaries in there""no," Yuki calmly said sipping his tea, " I have bricks in right now, I left my dictionaries at school."

Shigure rose and went to see Tohru. But he froze midway, tohru was standing next to a boy. He looked strong but lean at the same time, He was a little taller than Kyo, and he was soaked. His eyes were a beautiful amethyst color, and his hair was a dark Purple. His hair was very messy (but it made him look even more attractive) and it was kind of long, but not like girls hair because his hair still looked like a boy. He was dressed in loose black pants, and a Dark dark dark dark (okay you the point) almost like black shirt but it had a purple tint to it, with a loose black jacket over him. He also wore black gloves that were cut off at the finger tips, he also had a necklace on that had a weird symbol on it.

"It's been a while Shigure" he said "what are you doing here? Mitsuru" Shigure asked quietly. " Why? Can't I just say I stopped by for a visit?" "You know Akito won't like this" Shigure said " Well if you must know I also wanted to see the wonderful Tohru that everyone was telling me about" He looked over at Tohru "I take it, that you're tohru" He said looking at her face. "well you are cute, and I you have great personality" Dark stated. " oh no-o I-I do-on't" Tohru was cut off. Dark was now kissing her.

"What ll the noi" Yuki asked as he came in. "Dark!" he yelled. Mitsuru decided to stop kissing her. Tohru just stood there frozen with shock and blushed. after all she did just get kissed by a good looking guy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yuki said trying to keep his cool "You know Akito banned you from the Sohmas"

"I know but I just wanted to see how everyone is doing" Dark said calmly. "Why can't I stay for a while?" "Because I don't want you to!" Yuki said finally losing his cool. "Oh.. so just because you don't want me to? well that's not very fair, and besides it's storming, don't you have a little sympathy?" Dark said "Right Tohru" "...oh-h ye-es Yuki why don't we let him stay tonight you don't want him ti catch a cold?" She said " Fine." He said walking off to a different room. "Hmm.. Kyo's here?" Dark said looking at the sleeping orange haired boy. "well might as well have some fun" He got a black pen and started doodling on his face " Well it seems he hasn't matured a bit. Shigure said.sighing.

"So how about I sleep in Tohru's room Tonight" Dark suggested. Tohru blushed "no you won't" Yuki said, getting ready to punch him, but he suddently stopped. Tohru wondered why Yuki didn't punch him or hit him. "So are you a member of the zodiac?" Tohru asked. "Yes, why cuz if you want to find out you'll have ta kiss me" Dark said in a cocky voice. " And just to let you know I'm a guy" Tohru blushed. " I wonder what of the Zodiac he is" Tohru thought "but didn't I meet all of the members of the zodiac?" "Kureno, Rin, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, and Ayame..." bump. while she was thinking she accidently bumped into Mitsuru, but he caught her just in time. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...How come you didn't change?" She asked.

Mitsuru was still had his arms around her waist when Yuki came in. Yuki tackled Dark. POOF. Dark now had yellow long hair messily tied into a ponytail. He had white wings and was wearing still wearing what he wore before accept every thing that was black had know changed to white, and everything that was purple changed to a dark red "allow me to introduce my self, I'm Krad" "no I forgot why did I have to change him" Yuki said with a hint of fear in his eyes. "um I thought he was a guy?" "He is Honda-san he just different" Yuki explained. "High school girls, High school Girls, High school...Krad" Shigure stopped singing and looked at Krad. (He had just came up the stairs) " What are you doing here" He asked in a low voice. "Well long time no see, huh? Shigure" Krad smirked.

* * *

plz reveiw, if I get good reveiws I will make more chapters! 


	3. Chapter 2: Dark's Secret

Thankyou you guys were so nice with your reviews!p.s. In the first chapter I accidently put the name Mitsuru in there, but it's really suppose to be Dark.

* * *

"What is all the AGHHHH" Kyo was in the bathroom, looking what dark had did to his face.

"Ummmm, why didn't you transform when I touched you, but you did when Yuki did..."Tohru fainted. "Honda-san!" Yuki yelled as he reached out to grab her. POOF. Yuki transformed into a rat. "Well I see things aren't very different since I left" Krad smirked.

POOF. Yuki transformed. "AGHHHH" Tohru screamed. Noticing she was now lying on a naked (blushing) Yuki, she quickly got off. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Krad" Krad leaned forward to kiss her. POOF. He changed back into Dark 'dammit' Krad cursed to himself in his mind 'that had to be a fluke, I know dark likes her but do I?'.

Kyo had just finished getting out the pen marks on his face, and he had just come out of the bathroom..."WAHHHHHHAHHH, What the hells going on here?" He screamed. Dark stopped kissing Tohru (on the lips, for those of you who were wondering) "Hey Kyo-Kyo, how are ya? Long time no see, I was wondering if I can take your girlfriend" Dark smirked "Dammit she's not my girlfriend, but what the hell were you doing to her!"

"Why, you sound angry is that a challenge?" Dark said taking a fighting stance. "You're still the same bastard, that you were before, now that I think about it, even Akito is a better person than you!" Kyo yelled and tackled him. POOF. "Are you still sure you want to fight?" Krad said in smirking. Kyo backed away.

"What the hell?" Kyo said looking at Krad. "Why don't we sit down and talk things out?" shigure said as he sighed. In the living room. "You see Dark is a member...er..I should say the true leader of the Sohma clan." Shigure explained "So what the hell is Akito doing around here?" kyo said angrily.

"Well for a long time the leader never showed up, then Akito was born, Akito was so sickly that we were almost certain (akito's a guy in this fic) he was the God that was born to die for us. But he never transformed when someone hugged him. But we ignored that fact. Dark was born two years later, when someone hugged him he would transform into Krad. Krad was like the god of the story. However only Akito and I knew that he was though. But everyone else knew him, they never knew his true form. Akito was angry, he was so sickly, and he got jealous of Dark, he said he deserved something because he was born to die. So Akito banished Dark and sent him away. Before anyone had a chance to figure out Dark's transformation."

"But that still doesn't explain the fact that when I hugged him, he didn't transform and when Kyo and Yuki tackled him he did, is he a she?" Tohru asked lokking confused, "Well I could prove it to you right now that I'm a guy" Dark said putting and arm around Tohru. Tohru blushed.

"No you won't" Kyo and Yuki said in unison and hit him n the head, lucky for them Dark let that on pass, because he too, was into martial arts, along with the fac that he can use magic(He can in DN Angel). "He is even worse that Black Haru" Yuki sighed "I agree" Kyo said. Gasp (sorry I had to put that there ) "I mean at least we can beat Haru, but Dark and Krad are to strong so they can get away with there perverted stuff."

" Well for some strange reason, Dark only changes when he's hugged by a guy and some other way but I won't get into that." Shigure said. they all gave him suspicious looks. So Shigure decided to be his perverted self again. "Oh. The poor cruel fate, I wish my curse was like that then I'd do..." He was cut of his dramitic speech when Kyo, and Yuki kicked him in the face.

"I know I 'm so lucky, I have good looks, My curse doesn't really affect me because I'm not into yaoi (I know my spelling sucks) And all the women in the world belong to me!" Dark said in his cocky voice. "Shut up your stupid nonsense" Kyo said lunging for him. POOF. Krad was now holding Kyo up by the neck, and he looked ready to attack him with his magic when...

"Stop...please don't hurt him!" Tohru yelled grabbing onto his arm "Why the hell shouldn't I?" He snarled. "Do as she says, she is to cute" Dark said inside of him "so what? I don't care" Krad looked as if he was ready to release him, but he looked at tohru "man she is cute, but why is she sticking up for him. He put Kyo down and lowered to the ground. He leaned and whispered into Tohru's ear "I won't hurt him for your sake." She could feel his warm breath, he was breathing kind of hard. The warm breath against her skin made her shiver. " No this can't be happenning, why?" Krad thought as he clutched his chest as if he was in pain .

POOF. Kyo, Yuki, and Dark were all thinking the same thing. She wants my girl. "This should get interesting" Shigure mumbled to hiself while leaving the room. " I'll let you guys decide you should win the heart of my precious flower" "Huh?" Tohru said looking at Shigure innocently, "nothing Tohru but I am so said I shall not take part in this competition, oh WO is me, my heart long to be with..." he was cut of by Dark, Kyo, and Yuki kicking him out of the house. They all glared at each other you could feel the tension in the room.

Shigure sighed outside of the house. "please, if I may have one wish before I die" Shigure was looking up at the stars, praying "...Please I beg you...Please don't let them...wreck my house!"

* * *

Thank for reading if I get good reveiws I'll add another chapter! .


	4. Chapter 3: School

Sup ppl sorry for not updating...i just was so busy lately. but thankyou for all of your reveiws!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Oh No its School

Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee--

the alaarm clock sudenly stopped. Kyo had smashed his fist in it.

And to make things even worse in was monday. and that meant school

"Kyo-kun" Tohru called "breakast is ready"

Kyo looked at the clock it was 7:30

"Damn" He cursed to himself. He was already behind schedulale

Kyo quickly got dressed and hurried down stairs

"Well I see the cat overslept again" He heard a voice mutter. "Shut up ya damn ra-" Kyo was cut off when he realized it was dark

"Damn I forgot that Bastards still here" Kyo quietly said heading off toward the kitchen

"So where's the rat today?" Kyo asked in his ever irratated voice

"Oh he went early for a student council meeting" Tohru cheerfully said handing him his fish and miso soup

"Oh is that Tohru's wonderful cooking I smell?" Shigure sang.

"Tohru, I'm so happy you're my liitle house wif-" He was cut of by Kyo punching him

"Anyway I think that Dark should go to school with you" Shigure said as they all sat down for breakfast

PHSST. Kyo spit out his tea on Shigure;s face

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled "Why does that damn bastard have to come to school with us?"

"Oh thats just like you. You don't care if you get tea all over my face do you?" Shigure whined

"Shut up mut" Kyo said "Hurry up or I'll be late for school

* * *

AT SCHOOL

* * *

"Oh my god. who is that?"

"He's so cute" all of the girls were saying

Dark just smiled and winked at them

"Oh my god he winked at me!" one of the girls squealed

"No he winked at me!" another girl yelled

Soon a whole bunch of girls were fighting over who he winked at

"This is unbeleivible, all of the prince Yuki fan members swooning over him" Motoko scoffed

"But he is so cute. I mean look at his smile" Mia said

"And his hair Yuki maybe bueatiful..but this dude is sexy!" Minami said blushing at the sight of him

"So who's the new dude?" Uo asked up to his face

"Oh that's Dark Sohma" Tohru said "Sohma-san, this is Uo My best friend and here is Hana my other best friend"

"Tohru please...don't be so formal call me Dark-chan (wow that sounds weird). I mean how are we gonna start our relantionship if you call me sohma-san, isn't that right Tohru-chan." Dark said inching closer to her, while playing with her hair.

Tohru just blushed

Now that just pushed Kyo's limits

Sudenly ...a desk flew at Dark. being a martial artist. Dark quickly dodged it

"Bastard" Kyo said under his breath and stomped off

"I hate him! He keeps making moves on Miss Honda" Yuki complained to Haru

"So that just means you have to make the first serious move" Haru explained

"He can't be that bad... I mean he's just being corny"

Sudenly Haru saw his fan club (yes, in this fanfic he has a fanclub) rush by and join the Dark fan club

"He needs to be destroyed" Haru said

"Finally you see things my way"

* * *

After School

* * *

"Wow school is so easy" Dark said changing into black pants and a white loose collared shirt

"yah! for you all the female teachers gave you no homework and the homework you had left were done by your fanclub!" Kyo yelled

"Shut up ya stupid cat" Dark yelled "I can't help it if girls fall in love with me...I mean why wouldn't they?

"This house can't get any noisier than it is." Yuki sighed

"Hello dear brother! I have come to bond with you!" Ayame called

"Nevermind it just did" Yuki sighed

"Oh Aaya it's been such a long time" Shigure said looking flirty

"You haven't been cheating on me have you?" Ayame asked

"Ugh this is getting sick" Yuki said in digust and left the room.

"So this is what you guys resort to because you can't attract any girls" Dark concluded

"IT IS NOT!" Kyo yelled.

Knock Knock

"Coming" Tohru said as she hurried out of the kitchen

"Oh, Hi Kisa and Hiro, what brings you here today?" Tohru greeted them cheerfully

"Aren't you atleast gonna invite us in, I mean it sounds as if you don't WANT us to come in. And even after we came all this way to see you. How ungreatful can you be? ya stupid woman!" Hiro said in his ever monotonious voice

"Um.. I'm so sorry please come in and forgive my rude manners!" Tohru said apologizing like crazy.

"ugh Hiro don't boss her around!" Kyo yelled

"I agree with Kyo" Shigure said

"Ack! Where the hell did you materialize from?" Kyo yelled

"But Hiro you really shouldn't boss her around" Shigure said

"Tohru get me some tea" Shigure told Tohru

SMASH. "Don't boss her around huh?" Kyo said hitting Shigure

"Um...Shigure-nii san" Kisa asked quietly "we were doing this survey and we want you to answer a question"

"Sure! ofcourse anything for you, Kisa-chan" SHigure said

"Maybe Yuki was right...mybe he is on a paternal streak." Kyo muttered to himself.

"Shigure-niisan...did you ever say anything behind someone's back?" Kisa finally got the courage to say

Silence.

"Awe you're so cute!" Tohru said hugging Kisa

"So many hearts" Shigure said

"Kisa!" Shigure said about to answer her question "How could you think that of me! I would never do something like that is that how low you think of me?" Shigure asked dramatically

"Thankyou nii-san!" Kisa said "We need to get home soon! thank you for your help! bye bye Tohru" Kisa waved as Hiro just snorted

"That girl asked to many questions" Shigure whispered to Yuki who had just come in, and just finished making Ayame go home.

Kyou sighed "I'm surrounded by Idiots"

Ring Ring Ring the telephone was ringing

"Hello" Shigure answered

"I know he's there, Dark, you know you guys can't keep a secret from me!" Akito smirked and cackled as he hung up

Shigure turned around looking worried

"Dark, Akito knows you're here." Shigure quietly said.

The air was filled with silence.

* * *

I hope you liked it! plz review! 


End file.
